The Crimson Waters
by Krimzon Guard Chelsea
Summary: Will Link confess his love to Ruto? Will Ruto be able to live with Link forever in happiness? (It's my first angst story, so bear with me! And I know this has been done before. o.o)


I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, and you know what? I am tired of writing a disclaimer for a FANfiction website, where everyone should know that we don't own the characters because we are FANS. This is my first time writing an angst-y story, so bear with me.  
  
* * *  
  
My heart is beating, pumping the blood throughout my body--the crimson waters. It fuels me as I dart through the water quickly, swimming across the massive Lake Hylia. I swim faster, fins working their hardest as I am on a trek set by love.  
  
My name is Ruto, princess of the fish-like people, the Zoras, and a fiancée to the Hero of Time, Link.  
  
I dolphin-leap out of the water, my heart feeling as if it were going to burst from my chest. I have waited several years for this moment--this is the night where my love and I are going to confess our true feelings for one another. Ever since I gave him my mother's stone those long, seven years ago, this has been the only subject on my mind.  
  
Soon, my heart will be free, and I will be forever freed from this love- sickness that has bind me.  
  
I walk out of the water casually, fanning out my large fins and shaking the water off their silvery scales. The sky is beautiful tonight; it is a wonderful array of purples and oranges, with billions of stars dotting the way. I am on an island in the middle of the lake, and this is where I am supposed to meet my love.  
  
I see him approaching from the bridge, and it felt as if it had took hours for him to come. My heart flutters as I spot the familiar green tunic and the pools of golden hair around his sapphire orbs. Thumping against his back is the Hylian shield, as I can see, and in his hand is the legendary blade, the Master Sword.  
  
"Link!" I call to him. I haven't seen him in such a long time, and I can only stare in amazement at how handsome he has become. He runs up to me, panting hard. I cannot hold back. I entwine him in my arms, feeling my cold cheeks turn hot. He does not say anything to me, but I do not care. The crimson waters in my heart are pumping love throughout my body.  
  
"Link," I continue, nuzzling him. "Do you not remember those promises we made to each other seven years ago?" He still does not say anything, and I wonder what is the matter. "When I gave you the Zora's Sapphire, we promised to be together forever!" My giddiness is taking over the serene moment, and I feel even more childish.  
  
"Take a break from being a hero," I am saying. "Let's get married and save the world...together..."  
  
Link is looking down towards the grass now, and my heart skips a beat, still wondering what is the matter. He has something to say as I can see it in his eyes, but will he say it...?  
  
He does.  
  
"Ruto." He lets go of me and backs up, turning towards the calm waters.  
  
"I remember that promise I made, but I have something to tell you." He looked into my eyes, and I knew something bad was about to happen. The question was could I bear it?  
  
"I cannot marry you. I do not love you."  
  
I do not realize that I am gasping. My eyes burn for their are tears forming. I did not expect this to happen...so suddenly.  
  
"W-why?" is the only word I can manage to say.  
  
"I love someone else."  
  
And then I know who that "someone else" is. It is that awful woman...Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am backing up towards the water's edge, but I do not care. I know that as long as that Zelda-woman is alive, I will never have my Link.  
  
Never, never, NEVER!  
  
My chest feels as if it is going to burst, and then I realize I am crying. I don't care! I lunge towards Link, my actions stimulated by anguish and grief. After those long seven years and then I learn that he does not love me!  
  
I grab the nearest weapon possible, which is the mighty blade in his hand. He gasps out loud and calls my name, but I turn quickly and dive into the water elegantly, hardly making a splash.  
  
"Ruto!"  
  
I do not turn back. I dive under the waters to drown out his voice, still carrying the sword in my hand. I realize that my heart will never be free from the love that binds it. I know that every time I think of Link, my thoughts will always be filled with hatred.  
  
It's time to free myself from this fickle thing...this love.  
  
I plunge the blade into my chest, deep enough for it to pierce my heart. My body fills up with pain, and it is agonizing, but there is also another feeling mixing along with the hurt:  
  
The flighty feeling of being free.  
  
Before I shut my eyes for the last time, I am aware of my blood flowing out of my wound.  
  
I am floating in my love-filled fluid which I had freed out of my body:  
  
I am drifting in the crimson waters. 


End file.
